Newsies Murder Mystery
by Tunes
Summary: A Murder Mystery involving the Newsies. Pretty self explanitory


It's a regular Sunday night, a couple of newsies took their girls to dinner at Tibby's. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Jack, as usual, was telling some fanatical tale about one of his encouters with some local scabbers.  
"Yea, so what'd ya do next, Jack?" asked mush, obviously enthralled.  
Everyone gave him a look as if to say 'DUH'  
"Whattya think I did stupid? I soaked 'em!"  
  
at that momebnt David walked into Tibby's, he'd obviously been crying, but was trying his best not to show it. Kattinka goes over to him and runs her fingers through his hair  
"Where ya been Dave?"  
David couldn't answer  
"Davey" she said holding on to him.  
"D-D-D Dentons Dead!" he choked out.  
Everyone shared their murmers of disbelief. Finally Kid Blink broke the silence  
"How'd it happen?" he asked solemly.  
"Murder"  
David fell, weeping into Kattinkas arms.  
"But who on earth would wanna murder Denton?" asked Braces squeezing Kid Blinks hand tightly.  
"I dunno" choked David.   
He obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
"Well' said Jack as he began to stand 'I think we's oughtta find out"  
"Jack that's crazy!" whispered Satine  
"ey! our man denton helped us out a lot in the past' Jack said slamming his fist on the table 'I think it's time we retoin(accent) the favah(accent)"  
"Jack' Mushie said calmly 'we can't find a murderur, we're just kids."  
"Fine' Jack was obviously annoyed, as he often got when things were not going his way 'I'll go by myself then."  
"No!' Satine yelled 'you'll get killed!"   
"no one can kill me, I'm da leadah 'a dis here operation." He said confidently  
"Fine' she sighed while grabbing his hand 'but i'm going with you"   
He gave her a quick kiss and they left.  
****************************  
"Heya goils! guess what I hoid??" said Sparkles storming into the girls lodging house triumphantly.  
"No takahs?' she said looking around excitedly ' Fine, den i'll jist tell ya! Denton got whacked."  
Scattered gasps echoed across the room.  
"So' Sparkles continued 'I think we oughtta go ova dere and do some investergatin', who's wit me?"  
Everyone looked arounf anxiously, trying to think of some way to get out of it.  
"Well' Princess said sweetly 'I'd love to, really I would, but Yanchi, Mischief, Patchess, and I have dates with some of the Brooklyn Newsies. Sorry"  
Sparkles sighed "suit yourself, so Quipster, you wit me?"  
" A'course!" said Quipster eagarly.  
She was always looking for something adventerous to do.  
"See ya later suckers" Quipster yelled before closing the door to the girls lodging house.  
****************************** Meanwhile, back at Tibby's  
Mush,Mushie, Kid Blink, Braces, Dave, and Kattinka all sat at their booth nervously.  
"Oh we have to go after him!" cried Mushie.  
"Yea he could get hurt!" said Braces.  
"Fine' said Kid Blink trying to hide his fear "We'll go after him."  
And with that, the guys grabbed their girls and left for Dentons.  
****************************  
"Jack this is too creepy let's just go!" pleaded Satine  
Jack didn't answer, he just stood outside Dentons apartment building, debating weather or not she was right.  
"BOO!" screamed Les, jumping from the bushes.  
Jack sighed with relief and annoya  
nce. He liked the kid, but, boy did he have bad timing.  
"whatta you doin here?" he asked  
"I came with David, but after we found out about, you know, he kinda ran off and forgot about me, now me and Snipeshooter are playin hide n seek out here. I'm the seeker" he said proudly.  
"well I think it's time you find Snipeshooter and go home" Jack said sternly  
Les agreed. He could never disagree with Jack. As soon as he was out of sight Jack and Satine walked into the building.  
**************************  
"c'mon, c'mon!" yelled Sparkles impatiently as she watched Quipster drag behind.  
"Can we res, please!' asked Quipster 'we've been walking for hours!"  
In reality it had only been 15 minutes, but Sparkles was in no mood to argue.  
"fine' she said 'I gotta stop in Meddas and get the 2 bits that race owes me anyway."  
"how do you know he'll be here?" Quipster asked.  
"Where else would he be?" said Sparkles before going inside.  
Quipster leaned against the building to catch her breath.  
"Whattya know, it's my 'ol buddy Quipster. How's it hangin?"   
It was Tunes, lighting up a cigarette.  
"Denton got whacked' said Quipster excitedly 'we's gonna investigate.Whatta you doin here?"  
Tunes took a long drag before answering "Trying to convince Medda to gimme a job, like usual"  
"Yea, yea, yea!" Sparkles screamed, storming out of Meddas place.  
"What happened?" asked Tunes, stomping out her cigarette.  
Sparkles just murmered obscenities, grabbed Quipster, and stalked off.  
***********************  
Jack and Satine crept over the threshhold of Dentons apartment. *creek* Satine screamed and grabbed Jacks hand.  
"It's ok. let's sit down on the couch before our hearts explode!" said Jack leading Satine across the room.  
*creek* *creek* *creek*  
"It's coming from that door" Satine pointed, her voice trembling. Jack carefully stepped to the door, swung it open and screamed.  
"Damn it Jack you scared me half to death!" said a very relieved yet frightened Mush.  
"I heard screaming, what happened, what happened!" yelled Quipster bolting up the stairs, with Sparkles, for once, behind her.  
"False alarm" breathed Kid Blink.  
They all sighed and plopped onto the couches and chairs.  
"It's getting dark" remarked Kattinka staring out the window  
"Yea, I'm too scared to walk home this time of night, it's so far" agreed Mushie.  
"Looks like we'll just have to stay here tonight" said David, his arms tightening around Kattinkas waist.  
"No way!' said Sparkles 'I ain't stayin here, I gotta get back to the Lodgin House."  
"No one is leavin' said Jack takin charge 'it's safah if we all say here"  
So they decided the girls would sleep in the bedroom while the boys would sleep in the living room on the couches.  
************************  
Sparkles couldn't sleep. It was too scary, she was sleeping in a dead guys bed.  
"Quipster' she gently kicked her friend 'wake up! I can't sleep, come with me to get a glass 'a watah."  
Quipster grumbled and got out of bed. They tip-toed to the kitchen. "Which door is it?" asked Quipster.  
"I dunno' replied Sparkles 'I'll just haffta keep openin the doors til I find the one leadin to da kitchen."  
She opened the first door and out toppled the lifeless bloody body of Snipeshooter. The girls screamed and ran off.  
*************************  
"Didja hear that?" asked Kid blink waking up.  
"No, go back to sleep." replied Jack, throwing a pillow at Kid Blink.  
"Hey, I heard it too, how bout you Davey?" asked Mush with a slight quiver in his voice.  
"Yes, I heard it, I think i'm gonna go check it out. Can you guys check on the girls?"Dave said.  
Blink and Mush agreed and David went off into the darkness to investigate the strange noise.  
*******  
Sparkles jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
"Holy crap, what was that? what's going on?" asked Braces rubbing her eyes.  
"Where's Quipster? What happened?" she demanded.  
"sleep and and water and and screaming and body and quipster----" said Sparkles all at once.  
"Woah, woah, calm down, just tell me what happened" said Braces trying to calm the frantic nerves of Sparkles.  
*************  
"Why am I so stupid' Quipster whispered, smacking herself on the forehead 'why did I run and hide in a closet? I should have run to the bedroom! now i'm all alone and scared"  
She was on the brink of tears when she heard breathing outside.  
"oh my god!" quipster whispered to herself.   
She began groping around the closet, looking for something to defend herself with. Her hands came across something sticky, yet, sharp. She picked it up. It was a knife, probably the one used to kill Snipeshooter or Denton because it had blood all over it. Quipster crouched into the corner trying to make herself invisible. Suddenly the closet door flung open and someone grabbed her.  
"no!" she screamed in terror.  
She only had once choice, she took the knife and blindly stabbed the person. She didn't wait to see who it was, she ran back to the living room as quick as she could.  
  
*************  
Mush and Kid Blink cautiously tip toed into the bedroom  
"Goils?" Mush whispers "It's us, you ok?"  
They walk over to the bed to find Sparkles, Braces, Kattinka, Satine, and Mushie quivering under the covers.  
"What happened?" asked Kid Blink sitting on the bed.  
The girls told him the whole story. They decided it would be best that they stay together in the living room.   
****************  
Quipster was lost. It was a small apartment but not in the dark, and with soooo many doors! She must have been walking in circles for 20mins.   
"Hello?' she called out 'any one there? I'm a bit lost!"  
It was useless, no one could hear her. She sighed and sat down waiting for someone to come by.  
****************  
"Me and Satine are gonna go find Quipster ok?" reported Kattinka.  
No one stopped them. Someone had to find Quipster, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, and wouldn't be able to last to long alone. Kattinka got up and started to leave  
"Hey, where's Dave?" she asked  
"Oh, uh, I think he left.' replied Jack groggily ' I hoid da door open and shut before."  
Kattinka sighed, she wasn't surprised. He was always afraid of getting in trouble with his parents. Always so concerned about being the perfect son.  
***************  
Footsteps. Quipster didn't know if she should feel relieved or frightened.   
"Quipster?" said a familiar voice.  
"Satine!" she yelled jumping up to hug her.  
"Kattinka is here too" said Satine smiling, happy that her friend was alright.  
"I know, I can feel her petting my hair." replied Quipster  
"Uh, Quipster' stammered Kattinka 'I'm not petting you hair."  
The girls screamed. The person behind them took a tight grip of Quipsters hair and pulled, she fell to the ground with a thump. Satine kicked the person in the stomach to release their grip of Quipster. Quipster escaped but the person then grabbed on to Satines leg.The person dug a knife far down into her flesh. She was in serious pain. Kattinka grabbed Satine, making the knife rip through her more, but she got her away from the attacker. Quipster and Kattinka helped Satine run back to the living room.  
*************  
"oh my god! Satine!" yelled Jack at the sight of her.  
He ran to her to examine her wound. He then proceeded to rip a large piece of the blanket up and wrap it around her leg to stop the bleeding.  
"ooooh!!! I'm gonna kill whoeva hoit you!" Jack said in a rage.  
He ran off, he didn't get too far without tripping over something in the way.  
"What the?' Jack began 'Blink, come ova heah wit a candle an a match."  
"Hey, we got candles, Jack?, Whay ain't we been usin em?" asked Mush sincerely  
Jack thought for a moment "shuddup!"  
Kid Blink lit the candle and handed it to jack. The flickering light of the candle revealed the body of David. Bruatally stabbed through the heart.  
"NO!" weeped Kattinka  
Jack just stared in a mix of horror and disbelief. "Davey' he whispered 'it shouldn'ta been you buddy, it shoulda been me"  
Jack eyes then grew angry and with vengence he yelled  
"Stop foolin around!cmon and fight me like a real man! I'm gonna soak ya for Davey! Ya here me!"  
"Jack?" whispered a small voice.  
Suddenly out the shadowns stepped Les.  
"Don't look Les!' Jack warned 'Just come here, it'll all be alright."  
Les laughed. "It's not going to be all right Jack. I was trying to make it alright, but you had to ruin it!...Who did this?!" He yelled brandishing his wooden sword.  
Quipster stepped forward. "I think I did."  
"You think?' Les snapped 'Well I know, you killed David!"  
"I didn't mean to!" she shouted back.  
"No, you didn't' Les sighed 'David was trying to help you, David was being a good guy and getting you out of that closet and you stabbed him! I saw it! I saw it all!"  
"Wait' said Sparkles putting the pieces together 'you're da killah?"  
"That's right!" answered Les triumphantly.  
"But why?" cried Kattinka  
"Why? I think you, of all people should know why!' answered Les angerly 'ever since David started sellin papes he's made new friends, and he doesn't need me anymore! I decided to fix it, to make it the way it used to be. Denton of course had to go! He and David spent too much time together! Next I was gonna off Kattinka and Cowboy over here. Until you all ruined it!"  
"But why did you kill snipeshooter?" asked Braces.  
"He got in my way" answered Les simply." Just like all of you, I wasn't planning on killing all of you, but it looks like I have no choice."  
He then took a knife out of his pocket "This is for killing my brother!" he said as he ran towards Quipster.  
Kattinka tried to intervene and get the knife away from Les, but in the struggle she slipped and the knife plunged into her heart.  
Les was shocked. He didn't mean to kill her yet. During the quick moment of stillness, Mush punched Les in the head, rendering him unconcious.  
"Good job Mush" said Jack  
Mush smiled, pleased with himself.  
**************  
Jack helped Satine walk to the cematery, Ever since that night she has been limping a little but refused to use a crutch. After the loss of two sons,Davids death, and Les being sent to the refuge indeffinitly, the Jacobs were devestated, they decided to make Davids funeral as perfect as they could, only the best for their son. In the cemetary lay two white caskets with golden trim. Kattinka was an orphan and had no parents of her own so the Jacobs decided to bury her right next David, so they could still be together. Many newsies from all over New York City surrounded the caskets. Jack walked up to Davids casket and inside placed two things, a picture of all the newsies Denton had taken and a newspaper with the headline 'Teenage World employees brutally slain by one of their own.' The article contained a picture of Kattinka and David.  
"See Davey my boy' Jack whispered, hot tears streaming down his face ' headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes.'   
Jack stepped back into the crowd, . As the caskets were being lowered into the ground the newsies mournfully sang:  
"Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us, no one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day" 


End file.
